


Taking a Chance

by csichick_2



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: BB-8 Is a Meddler, BB-8 Ships It, Developing Relationship, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:32:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe almost lets his fears get in the way of what could be a very, very good thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pameluke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pameluke/gifts).



Poe’s never had a problem falling in love. It’s being in love that’s the problem. Everything starts out wonderfully, but then his partner starts having expectations that he cannot meet, and then it all falls apart. He can pretty much guarantee that every one of his ex-boyfriends and ex-girlfriends would say a variation of the same: excellent in bed but horrible at relationships. And while the first part is good for his ego, it’s the second part that’s the problem. Especially since he’s gone and fallen in love again. And not with one person this time, but two. Two wonderful, pure, innocent people that shouldn’t be exposed to the disaster that is relationship Poe.

With Finn, he fell hard and fast, though he wasn’t aware of the extent of his feelings until he realized just how damn glad he was when he first learned that he had in fact survived the TIE Fighter crash. And with how good Finn looked in his jacket – the things he wants to do to him make even himself blush to think about.

With Rey, it was more gradual. The two didn’t spend much time together until after she had returned to the base with Luke in tow, and at first it was only because BB-8 adored Rey as much as – maybe even more than – Poe. But as he got to know her better, learned just how amazing this young woman is, he found himself falling.

Being in love with two people at once wasn’t a problem for Poe. While they are rare, three-way relationships aren’t unheard of. And anyone with eyes can tell how close that Finn and Rey are so it’s not like he has two worry about the two people that he’s fallen in love with hating each other. No, the only thing standing in the way of a successful relationship between the three of them is Poe himself. He decides that no matter how much he wants them, it can never happen. The inevitable carnage that he would cause would tear Finn and Rey apart and he can’t do that to him.

Despite some very pointed comments from BB-8, Poe is doing a good job at ignoring his feelings and letting the relationship between Finn and Rey develop without his interference. Until the day he returns to his quarters and finds Finn and Rey waiting for them. From the looks on their faces, he knows that BB-8 told Rey everything and he makes a mental note to threaten to reprogram the droid – not that he would ever actually follow through on that.

“You should have told us,” Rey says softly. “Were you afraid that we wouldn’t want you back?”

“It doesn’t matter,” Poe says. “I’ll just screw up and then that will drive the two of you apart. I won’t let myself hurt you like that.”

Finn frowns. “Wouldn’t Rey or I be more likely to screw up? We’ve never been a relationship before and you have.”

Poe sighs. “What exactly did BB-8 tell you?”

“That you were afraid to tell us you loved us. And then some very rude things about your ex-lovers,” Rey replies. “I didn’t know droids could have such colorful language.”

Poe groans. “Most of it was probably learned from me.”

“And clearly you have differing opinions on the reasons your past relationships ended,” Rey adds.

“Given that they all ended in roughly the same way, I think it’s obvious who the problem was,” Poe replies. “And I don’t want to do that to the two of you.”

“What about we want?” Finn asks. “Does that matter.”

Poe laughs weakly. “You don’t want on this train wreck. You can’t.”

“Why did they end?” Rey asks gently.

“They had expectations. I couldn’t meet them, so they left,” Poe says. “Every time, I thought it was the relationship that would be different. But every time it ended the same way – I wasn’t around enough, I cared too much about flying, and more recently that I cared too about the Resistance.

Rey laughs. “You’re a pilot. I’d be concerned that if you didn’t care a lot about flying.”

“I’m gone on missions a lot,” Poe argues. “And that’s not going to change when the First Order is finally gone. If it’s ever truly gone.”

“And?” Finn says.

“That doesn’t bother you?” Poe asks confused.

“BB-8 didn’t mention you were this dense,” Rey says with a sigh.

“Excuse me?” Poe asks.

“If your former lovers thought you cared too much about the Resistance, clearly they weren’t part of it,” Rey explains. “Finn and I are. We know how important it is.”

“So if I come back from a mission and have to leave on another one the next day, you won’t be mad?” he asks hesitantly.

“Only if you try and keep us from going on them with you,” Finn replies.

“That’s not always my decision,” Poe points put.

“What Finn means, is that if General Organa approves us accompanying you on a mission and you try and leave us behind, we won’t be happy with you,” Rey says. “We’ll also be quite cross if you get yourself killed.”

“I do my best to avoid that,” Poe replies. “Which better be true for the two of you as well.”

“No more lightsaber fights for me,” Finn replies. “I’ll leave that to the actual Jedi.”

“Jedi-in-training,” Rey corrects. “So we’ve established that one’s going to get angry about important resistance work and that no one has a suicide wish. Will you let us love you the way you deserve?”

Poe simply stares at them, not entirely sure this is all real. “I think you broke him,” Finn says.

“Do you really mean that?” Poe asks. “About loving me.”

“Of course we do,” they both reply at the same time.

Part of Poe is convinced that this is just a dream, which probably why he pushes aside his fear instead of letting it take over. “Okay,” he says, sounding more confident than he feels.

The first time each of them kisses him, he is certain of two things. That he made the right decision and that this is very very real.


End file.
